dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA: Justice
; ; ; | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Doug Braithwaite; Todd Klein; Joey Cavalieri; Anton Kawasaki | First = Justice Vol 1 1 | Last = Justice Vol 1 12 | Quotation = I'm going to save the planet, Winslow. We're going to save mankind. From you and Brainiac and all the rest. That's why I'm getting the children out of here. They'll be safe on their home planet. I don't care what you dreamed. | Speaker = Superman | QuoteSource = Justice Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = All members of the Legion of Doom are suffering the same nightmare night after night: the world ends, and the Justice League of America is unable to prevent the nuclear disaster. The Legion gathers to come up with a plan to save the world which entails the destruction of the League, convinced the world's trust in the League was its undoing. Riddler succeeds in hacking into the Batcave's computer and stealing Batman's private files and observations on his friends and enemies. Batman captures the Riddler, but not before Nygma passes the stolen data to the Legion. Lex Luthor together with two teammates broadcast all over the world a message where they accuse the so-called heroes of doing nothing to alleviate the ills and suffering of the mankind in spite of their formidable powers, and declare they've built several safe havens where starving, poor, sick people can go to and be cured and taken care of. At the same time, they launch a simultaneous attack on most of Leaguers: Superman gets ambushed by Bizarro, Metallo, Parasite and Solomon Grundy; Batman gets infected with microscopic mind-worms created by Brainiac and mind-controlled into rigging the Justice League Watchtower to explode; Wonder Woman gets slashed by Cheetah's poisoned claws; Green Lantern is left stranded in the Source Wall by Sinestro; Flash is trapped in a speed loop; Aquaman's son is kidnapped and Aquaman himself is captured and dissected by Brainiac... The Justice League manage to survive by a hair's breadth and gather in the Fortress of Solitude together with other heroes like the Doom Patrol and the Metal Men. The Leaguers intend to counter attack, but they need to gather information beforehand. Superman discovers the Legion's cities have been built by Brainiac. And he and Batman find out the sick people healed by the Legion have been injected with nanomachines that are turning them into mechanoids gradually. Flash captures Captain Cold, and upon interrogating him, Batman learns of the Legion's nightmares and the scheme to save the world or at least a remnant of humanity. Black Canary wonders whether the villains are trying to do the right thing after all, but Batman disagrees: if they were, they'd warn the world instead of exploiting the situation. They're using microscopic mechanical worms -a design stolen from Doctor Sivana- built, mass-produced and shrunk by Brainiac to control people... and themselves. Luthor and Brainiac are leading the Legion, but Luthor would never agree to the mechanization of a remnant of humanity and the destruction of the rest. Luthor and Brainiac intend to split up humanity: Brainiac will take the weak, sick and disabled away and Luthor will keep the healthy individuals. The Leaguers also learn the Legion has mind-controlled the younger heroes into kidnapping their families and friends. The Leaguers come up with a risky plan to rescue the hostages, build special armors to protect themselves from the mindworms, and set out. The Justice League, backed by the Metal Men, strike the Legion's Headquarters. At the same time, the Doom Patrol rampages through the city, baiting Batgirl, the Teen Titans and the Marvel Family into attacking them. As their partners keep the Legion and the mind-controlled heroes distracted and busy, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Enlongated Man sneak into the place through the sewers and make it to the basement where the relatives and friends of the Leaguers are being held hostages. Just like Batman guessed, they're being guarded by the most dangerous of the young heroes controlled by the Legion: Supergirl. Following the plan, Green Arrow and Black Canary make her believe Olliver has a Kryptonite arrow. Supergirl dodges it, and she realizes too late it wasn't a K-pointed arrow but a way to get Hal Jordan's Green Lantern Ring to John Stewart. Right away, John puts the Ring on and cleanses Supergirl's body from mindworms. Afterwards, he blasts his way out of the basement, destroys the nanobots controlling the heroes, and wipes the Leaguers' secret identities out of their enemies' minds. The villains who haven't been yet defeated and captured by the the League run away and teleport to their respective cities. Although the Leaguers' families have been rescued, their task isn't over yet. The Legion still hold thousands of people hostages. After taking their families to the Fortress of Solitude, the Justice League, the second generation of heroes, the Doom Patrol and the Metal Men march towards the cities controlled by the Legion. As fighting Brainiac's drones, Scarecrow's fear-controlled mobs and Toyman's gadgets, they learn Brainiac had never any intention of letting humanity alive, and he's taken control of every nuclear weapon on Earth. The heroes decide to split up: Supergirl and her group take care of Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman collapses upon defeating Cheetah as her teammates get people out of her nemesis' city, the Marvel Family evacuates Toyman's city and Aquaman saves his son from Black Manta. Batman and Martian Manhunter force the nukes' activation codes out of Luthor's mind but they can't stop Brainiac of triggering the missiles. As Hal Jordan flies off to stop them, Superman, Zatanna and Red Tornado chase after Brainiac all over the globe. Finally, Superman and his allies stop both Brainiac and Luthor, and the Green Lantern Corps come into help of Hal. The Corps freeze the missiles and throw them into the Sun. Later, Batman is talking with his butler Alfred. The battle is over, the Legion arrested, and for first time in a while, humans have lost their ability to blow their own planet up. Batman ponders he and his Leaguer fellows have been forged and made stronger because of their personal tragedies and wonders whether mankind being out of nukes temporarily may be a sign that the future is looking up. Meanwhile, Clark Kent is heading to the Daily Planet, unaware he's being observed by the Legion of Super-Heroes | Issues = * (Chapter One) * (Chapter Two) * (Chapter Three) * (Chapter Four) * (Chapter Five) * (Chapter Six) * (Chapter Seven) * (Chapter Eight) * (Chapter Nine) * (Chapter Ten) * (Chapter Eleven) * (Chapter Twelve) | Items = * Blue Kryptonite * Green Kryptonite * Green Lantern Ring * Green Lantern Power Battery * Lasso of Truth * Yellow Power Ring | Vehicles = * Batmobile * Batplane * Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane | Weapons = * Captain Cold's Cold Gun * Scarecrow's Fear Toxin * Trident of Neptune | Notes = * This storyline pays homage to Challenge of the Super Friends. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}